This invention relates to a chair for sunbathing and has for its primary object to provide a movable chair with means for positioning the chair so as to ensure that the occupant receives the maximum amount of sunlight. It is to be understood that the term "chair" is to be interpreted as covering any article of furniture suitable for sitting, lounging or lying on such as for example, a bed.
According to the invention in its broadest aspect, there is provided a rotatable chair, drive means for rotating the chair, means to produce a signal representing the deviation in the actual position of the chair from that position in which it would be directly facing the sun, and control means responsive to the signal to cause the drive means to rotate the chair to eliminate the deviation.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a rotatable chair, drive means for rotating the chair, sensing means responsive to the ambient sunlight to produce a signal representing the deviation in the actual position of the chair from that position in which it would be directly facing the sun, and control means responsive to the signal to cause the drive means to rotate the chair to eliminate the deviation.
According to a preferred form of the invention, the chair is for use on a ship or other moving support, and the drive means is energized by solar power as well as being controlled by solar power.
An embodiment of the invention will now be described by way of example with reference to the accompanying drawings in which.